


Stucky Endgame

by Ballum_19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Bucky was sad that Steve was leaving, but things don't always turn out the way you planned them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Endgame I wanted to write a Stucky fanfic of how it should've happened and how Steve finally get his white picket fence dream.

They’d done it, they had actually done it. Thanos and his army of minions had been defeated. Though there was much happiness to be had, many lives had still been lost. That including Tony, it was the day of his funeral. Steve was so upset, not just for himself but for everyone else too, especially Pepper and Morgan. Steve vowed to himself that he was going to make sure Morgan knew how special her dad really was. Well he would’ve of, If he wasn’t planning to go back in time and stay there. Of course, him and Tony had always had their differences, but it still hurt like hell. It hurt because there wasn’t going to be anymore arguments, no more making ups, no more anything. Tony was gone, that was final, it was the end.

Steve had been so happy when he had seen Bucky and Sam arrive through the portals, in fact he had been so happy that everyone was reunited. But there was one thing missing in all of this, one thing that had been on Steve’s mind a lot recently. He hadn’t even talked to Bucky yet, of course he had missed bucky but yet he longed for someone. Someone who he’d made a promise to a long time ago. Steve had always longed for one thing, and one thing only, a family. Sure, he had achieved so much in the past few years of him being in the 21st century. But he was done, he didn’t want to fight anymore, he wanted the domestic life, the white picket fence dream. He knew in all fairness that bucky would be upset, he would be devastated. But Steve had to do this, this was his one chance, there wasn’t going to be another one.

Bucky knew, bucky knew everything. He was heartbroken, there wasn’t anything he could do though. He knew since Steve meeting Peggy that she was the woman for him. Of course, Bucky was jealous, he had been since the day he had met her and saw the way she looked at Steve. It just wasn’t fair, he knew he never had a chance anyway, but it still hurt. Knowing he’d never see Steve again. It made his heart tear into pieces.

Bucky was standing with Sam, Bruce was getting ready for Steve to head back in time to return the stones, little did he know Steve wasn’t planning to come back.

“It’s gonna be okay you know”

Bucky turned to Sam with sad eyes, how could it be okay. He was going to lose Steve forever. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

“Sam, it’ll never be okay. I’m losing him for good. He’s the only thing I really care about, he’s the only person that made me feel like me again. Now that he will be going, I don’t think I can remain the same”

Sam patted him on the shoulder comfortingly

“Look Bucky just because Steve is going, doesn’t mean your life has to end”

Bucky sighed, he knew he was being difficult, but he loved Steve, he needed him. He knew all too well he was being selfish and wasn’t thinking of Steve’s needs, but bucky had known Steve since they were children, they had been inseparable since. This was the first proper time he would be without Steve and he really didn’t know how to process it.

“I know Sam, it just won’t be the same without him. I grew up with him, I protected him from danger, I looked after him when he was sick. You can’t just get over a friendship so strong like that in just a few minutes”

Sam didn’t know what to say, sure he was upset that Steve was leaving, but he could actually hear the heartbreak in Bucky’s voice as he spoke. He knew ever since meeting Bucky that there was something more than just friendship but Steve never looked twice at the situation before his eyes.

“Look Bucky I know it will be hard, but right now, what’s best is to just be happy for him. You know what Steve is like, he will question everything if someone doesn’t approve.”

Just at that moment Steve walked over to them both, Bucky really didn’t want to look at him, he knew he would cry if he looked into Steve’s eyes. He just couldn’t accept the fact he’d never stare into those beautiful blue eyes again.

“Sam, I want to give you this, I don’t need it anymore.”

Sam looked shocked; he hadn’t expected Steve to give him the shield. Bucky was so close to tears he had to squeeze them shut to stop actual tears from escaping.

“Bucky? Is everything okay?”

Bucky looked up at Steve, the slight tears that he had been trying so hard to keep in, trickled down his face. He knew it was going to happen eventually but he didn’t want to do it in front of Steve.

“It’s gonna be okay Buck”

Bucky really didn’t want to hear it, but he didn’t want to argue with Steve before he was going to go. He didn’t want Steve to hate him. He just had to learn to accept the fact that he just wasn’t Steve’s number one.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back”

Those words stung more than anything, because they both knew deep down, he wasn’t coming back. Not as the Steve he fell in love with. Bucky knew he had to reply

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you

” Steve smiled and pulled him into a hug, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best few seconds. When Steve pulled away, Bucky didn’t even want to look at Steve disappear.

“Right Steve you know what you have to do right?”

“Sure do, return the stones to their original places”

Just then there was a burst of energy and Steve disappeared

“Back in three, two, one” Bruce counted down but Steve didn’t show, he was panicking but Sam and Bucky knew everything.

* * *

When Steve arrived, he put the stones back in place, he only wanted to see one person and that one person was in her office. Her very own office. Steve immediately knocked on the door.

“Hello? Who is it?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice, it was the voice he longed to hear for so long, instead of answering Peggy he barged in. He didn’t want to be rude but he was so happy to see her again, to hear her beautiful face. Peggy looked up and was shocked, she was happy but ever so shocked

“Steve? Is that really you?”

Steve smiled, he was so happy

“Yes its really me”

Peggy smiled but then frowned slightly, Steve had noticed

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I’m just shocked Steve, I mean I heard you died, what’s going on here?”

Steve knew he had to explain everything, it was going to be a lot to take in, and he wouldn’t even know if Peggy would even believe him in the first place. Steve did eventually explain everything and an hour had passed.

“So, let me get this straight, Bucky, your best friend became a killer assassin?

“Basically yes, I did break a lot of rules to save him, but he’s happy with Sam now"

Peggy didn’t look very convinced, it sounded like Bucky had fallen in love with Steve, and Peggy felt slightly guilty that Steve had chosen her instead of Bucky. Steve stopped mid-sentence, looking very closely at Peggy’s face.

“What’s up Peggy? I mean I come back all the way from the future for you and it’s like you’re not even pleased”

Peggy sighed and took Steve’s hands in her own, she honestly didn’t know how to tell Steve that she had started to move on with her life. Of course, she loved Steve but she had to do what was right. She had to send Steve back.

“Look Steve I am happy to see you, of course I am. But it has been months since I heard about your death and honestly, I have been trying to move on. But from what you’ve told me, it seems as if there is someone else in love with you and I don’t think you realise”

Steve was hurt but he understood, but it still hurt none the less. But who was in love with him? How could he have been so clueless?

“But who? The only person I can really think of is Bucky- “

Wait, Steve stopped for a moment, the looks, the way Bucky touched him, the longer hugs he would get…it all made sense now, Bucky was in love with him, that’s why he had been so upset when he found out Steve was leaving. Steve had really fucked up this time, how hadn’t he noticed, he was so stupid.

“Yes, exactly Steve, come on even I knew that Bucky was in love with you and I hardly knew him.”

“How could have I been so stupid? He was so upset when he found out about this”

“Well maybe you should go back, it isn’t too late to fix everything you know”

Steve knew he had to go back; he sure was going to miss Peggy but Bucky needed him. He felt so bad remembering the look on Bucky’s face when he had chosen to leave, the heartbreak he must’ve felt.

“Look you won’t tell anyone about me coming back here? They can’t know that Captain America is alive, not yet”

Peggy smiled and hugged Steve “Of course, I won’t now go, before you’re stuck here forever. Also say hi to Bucky for me”

Steve smiled; he was going back for Bucky.

* * *

“Okay three, two, one.” Bruce said again, but yet again, there was nothing. Bruce had nearly given up; it didn’t look like Steve was coming back. Just then the machine started up again and Steve was there. Sam cheered, Bucky was sat on the bench, he didn’t want to know what Sam was cheering about. It had only been a few minutes since Steve had gone and his life was already falling apart.

“Bucky!”

Sam had called out his name, but he wasn’t going to respond. He didn’t have the words to even form a sentence without tears falling down his cheek. He felt someone touch his shoulder lightly.

"Look Sam, I’m really not in the mood, I’m sorry”

Bucky let the tears roll down his cheeks even more

“It’s me who should be apologising”

Bucky was confused, that wasn’t Sam’s voice, which meant…Bucky turned his head around and looked up at Steve.

“St-Steve?”

Steve smiled; he was so glad to see his face again.

“I don’t understand…”

Steve slowly sat down next to Bucky

“Well, I had much intention to go back to Peggy, but she made me see sense”

Bucky was shocked but also angry, but also happy. So many emotions were running through his mind all at once.

“But you love Peggy?”

Steve sighed and grabbed Bucky’s face

“Not as much as I love you”

Bucky was full on crying at this point, he thought he was dreaming. Was this all a dream? Of course, it was a dream, these were hallucinations, yes that was it. He was having hallucinations because he was so upset, he was dreaming Steve had come back to him even though he knew deep down no one was there. His brain was playing nasty tricks on him. Steve was staring into his eyes, probably waiting for an answer.

“Bucky? Talk to me please, say something”

Bucky couldn’t say anything, everything was numb. What was he supposed to say? Bucky got up and walked towards the lake

“I... uh…I don’t know what to say, this feels like a whole dream. None of this is real is it? This is my minds way of wanting it so bad, that I’ve made the whole thing up in my head”

Steve got up and followed him, he was sad that Bucky thought that this was a dream. He went to hug Bucky from behind and started to kiss his neck slightly.

"Trust me Buck, this isn’t a dream. This is real”

Bucky hummed in appreciation, this felt so real. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t contain his excitement. But Bucky turned around to look at Steve.

“What changed your mind though, if I remember correctly, you fell head over heels for Peggy”

Steve hugged Bucky tightly

“But she wasn’t you, Peggy made me see sense that I belonged with you, not her.”

Bucky could feel the tears coming back, Peggy had given up a life with Steve for him? Bucky felt so lucky, he’d been dreaming of this exact moment for years. Steve planted his lips onto Bucky’s, the kiss was electric. Steve slid his tongue in and his and Bucky’s tongues were fighting for dominance. The kiss was getting more heated by the second. Until someone awkwardly coughed behind them. They pulled apart to see who it was.

“So, you’re really retiring Cap?”

Steve smiled and pulled Sam in for a hug

“Sure am, got commitments to stick to now.”

Steve said while holding Bucky’s hand and smiling

“Well, I’m glad you’re sticking around old guy”

“Me too, and hey, It’s Steve from now on”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has something very special planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, my mental health really hasnt been the best recently. But I hope to get the other chapters up soon. also sorry this chapter isnt very long, the next one will be longer

It had been a whole year since Steve had retired, he was enjoying it so far. It was good to know that he didn’t have to go fighting every time a new threat would appear. Bucky had given it up too, even though Sam wasn’t too pleased with the whole situation, he learned to accept it over time. Bucky and Steve moved into a quiet neighbourhood in Brooklyn, it was perfect, perfect for their future. Of course, there were still moments where Steve missed Nat and Tony, but he had his own life to lead now.

Steve and Bucky’s relationship were heading towards the next level, in fact Steve had been planning many ways on how to propose to Bucky, he didn’t know if he should go big or to keep it simple. All he knew was that he wanted it to be perfect.

Sam had been training in their back garden when Steve walked out with some fresh squeezed orange juice.

“Thought you could do with a little break Sam”

Sam drank the orange juice and took a set next to Steve

“What do I do Sam? He’s the love of my life and I don’t know how to propose to him, I’m pathetic aren’t I?”

Steve sighed, and Sam patted him on the back

“Look man, he’s gonna say yes either way. He loves you and you love him.”

* * *

That night while they were getting ready for bed, Sam’s words played over and over in his head. No matter what way he would propose, Bucky was going to say yes. Bucky climbed into bed next to Steve, it was there one-year anniversary coming up in a few days, it wasn’t going to be the best memory Bucky ever had. He believed up to a point Steve was leaving forever, but he came back and everything was okay and good. The last year had been full of happiness, Bucky had honestly never been happier in his life. He was so in love with Steve it almost felt unreal. He knew Steve was planning something big, but he just didn’t know what it was.

“Steve baby, you know it’s our anniversary coming up in a few days?

Steve closed the book he was reading and pulled Bucky closer to him for an embrace, Steve had smiled at Bucky’s words

“How could I forget, this year has been amazing for us both, I’m so glad Peggy talked me out of it.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we should go away for it?”

Steve thought for a moment, he hadn’t been planning to go away for the proposal, only some nice restaurant. This was a perfect idea; he would propose to Bucky somewhere really romantic. Just the two of them. 

“Bucky that’s a great idea, a holiday for just the two of us on our special day”

“I’m glad you think so sexy, now how about we celebrate properly hmm?”

Steve planted his lips straight onto Bucky’s, Bucky immediately moaned at the sudden contact. Bucky slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss, both of them fighting for dominance.

“Oh god Bucky, suck me. Let me fuck you in your mouth”

Both of them moaned at the thought, Bucky ripped off Steve’s pants and underwear, Steve’s hard cock sprang free. Bucky grabbed onto it with his metal arm, the coldness of his arm sent a pleasuring shock up his spine making his cock go harder

“Oh god Bucky, I love it when you use your metal arm”

“Well let me show you how much I love you Stevie”

Bucky started to stroke Steve’s cock up and down with his metal fingers, the sensation was amazing, but not as amazing as when Bucky put his mouth around the top of his cock. Bucky slowly started to lick every inch of Steve’s cock, pleasuring him with each lick. Soon after Steve came in Bucky’s throat.

“Mmm Bucky your tongue works like magic I swear”

“Oh, but we’re not finished just yet Stevie”

“Oh yeah?”

Steve smirked, he pinned Bucky to the bed kissing his neck. Steve knew this was a sweet spot for Bucky. Bucky hummed in pleasure

“Oh god, Stevie fuck me, come inside me Stevie. I need to feel you in me”

“Is that what you want baby, me to be deep inside you, to feel my cock pulsating in pleasure?”

“Mmmm yes Stevie, just fuck me raw with your giant cock.”

“Everyone will know what we’ve done, they will know you’re mine. All mine”

Steve growled as he went to grab the lube. While Steve was prepping himself, Bucky was getting restless

“Come on Steve, just get in me”

Steve smirked “Eager, are we?”

“You know I am baby”

Steve lined himself up with Bucky’s entrance, slowly he pushed himself inside. Bucky feeling Steve’s cock fill up was amazing as always. Steve picked up the pace, making Bucky moan louder and harder each time. Steve continued to thrust deeper and harder

“Oh god Stevie, yes right there”

“Cum for me Bucky, I want to hear you scream out my name”

Bucky felt it coming, he was getting closer. Steve picked up the pace even more, Bucky screamed out his name as he came. Not moments later Steve did the same, filling Bucky up.

“Stevie that was amazing”

“God yes it was”

* * *

Steve and Bucky had arrived, they had chosen a nice cabin in Scotland England. They really didn’t fancy going anywhere really hot. This was the holiday where Steve was going to propose, he was so nervous, of course he knew deep down Bucky would say yes, but he was still going to be nervous about it.

They were currently on a picnic in the Scottish mountains, Steve had gotten a whole speech ready. While Bucky was looking out in the distance, Steve took his moment and stood in front of him

“Steve baby, what are you doing?”

Steve got down on one knee and Bucky gasped.

“Bucky, baby, it’s our one-year anniversary today. And it has been the best year of my life, I can’t believe at one point I was willing to blow it all away for someone else. You are the love of my life Bucky, my soulmate. So, will you do me the absolute honour of becoming my husband?”

Bucky had tears streaming down his face, he was so happy that this was finally happening, he thought it was a dream.

“Of course, I’ll marry you Stevie! I love you so much.”

Steve put the ring on Bucky’s finger and they kissed under the evening sun, they were going to get married and they couldn’t be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also im not very good at writing smut haha please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> comments and Kudos much appreciated :)


End file.
